Lord Of The Rings: Earning Wings  Boromir OneShot
by WKD.Blue
Summary: Boromir Travels To The After Life Where He Meets His Guide And Needs To Earn His Wings.


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended!**

* * *

Isolated in the middle of darkness not a single light to be seen the same as when you close your eyes and the vision of the world disappears, hearing prevented, not even the sensation of touch can be registered.

"Boromir, Boromir." his name rang through the empty space, just like when a mother calls to her child, a calm genteel voice.

A light no bigger then a small pin prick appeared far away in the distance "Come into the light." that voice again, hypnotising the once mortal.

In a trance like state the male felt himself floating towards the light, it grew bigger as he approached closer. The light seemed close enough to touch yet so blinding there was no possible way, Boromir had to squint using an arm to shield his sight, the brightness stung his eyes like a thousand bee stings making him close them.

The feel of a soothing breeze brushed against Boromir's face, the inviting warmth from the suns rays beat down on his skin, birds chanting their melodies echoed in both ears and the sensation of grass blades beneath his fingers.

"Boromir," his name called again something different this time the voice sounded nearby, was he dreaming this?

SPLASH!

A peaceful daze suddenly became disturbed when an ice cold bucket of water drenched everything including the Gondorian who sat bolt upright within a split second, being a strong solider you would of imagined the green eyed male not to be affected by his rude awakening but apparently that wasn't the case.

I guess nobody gets a chilling bucket of water thrown on them everyday.

Still shocked he shot a glare at the culprit who held the bucket in hand with a rather triumphant expression.

"Took you long enough, do you realise how long I've been standing here?" you paused receiving no response "3 minutes, 3 minutes of wasted time."

Standing before Boromir a female, he was never one to believe in love at first sight but this person he set his eyes upon radiated pure beauty.

She had long sooty black hair held up in pigtails and russet brown eyes that twinkled in the sunlight, but these features weren't what grasped the mans attention.

Boromir's eyes rested upon a pair of huge white, layered, feathery wings, they suspended an inch from the ground and appeared to have the texture as soft as silk.

The duo regarded each other for a moment. You frowned wondering if he had heard you at all. Maybe he had become death in his passing?

No, it was always a shock to a person's system when they ended up here, all he needed was a minute to adjust.

Boromir discovered that he lay on a field tall grass, barricaded by a perfect circle of tall trees with thick brown trunks and various shades of green leaves sprouting out at the top like fireworks. The baby blue sky out of reach littered only by fluffy white clouds that passed momentarily, the forest alive with many specie of animal, Birds singing, Squirrels collecting acorns, deer ever so alert.

It was to flawless. Boromir found this odd.

This place looked exactly like middle-earth without the corruption of evil and darkness but he couldn't be alive, could he? Quickly he run his hands over his body as if to have lost something precious and was searching for it, no arrows, no blood, no pain.

Boromir remembered, the visions recalled in his mind, his failure at saving the two little half-lings, the pain from the arrows that punctured deep within his flesh, picturing Aragorn's face, witnessing his own figure float down the river in the wooden boat as it tipped over the fast flowing waterfall and his spirit left his body ascending to the unknown.

"W-Where am I?" he asked eventually finding his voice

*At last!* you exclaimed in the back of your mind, you had been waiting for this question and Boromir wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Boromir, son of Denethor, I welcome you to the afterlife, My name is Ceci and I am your guide." you greeted bowing

"A-After life?" stuttered Boromir, his expression comical

You sniggered. "What you really believed there's no life after death?"

The Gondorian began fidgeting using his right arm to reach over his back and touch his left shoulder blade.

Being as you towered over him he looked skywards to meet your gaze "You have wings."

You rolled your eyes clapping "Well done very observant." annoyance in your tone

"I do not have wings," stated the male puzzled

You almost fell over from this hilarious comment. Why did people always presume that when you die you would instantly get angel wings? It was something you never fully understood.

"Boromir, you have to earn your wings," you informed straightforwardly

You extended your hand to him "Now are you going to sit there all day or can we go."

Boromir obviously didn't realise his own strength and instead of you pulling him to his feet, he pulled you down.

The next thing you knew you were literally lying on top of the male, eyes boring into one others and lips firmly locked.

With a swift beat of your wings you were back to standing position a deep blush spread across your face, you heard the grass rustle as Boromir scurried to his feet.

"S-sorry," apologised Boromir his voice shaky

"We best get moving, we have got a lot of ground to cover," you practically rushed every word strutting off in the direction of the city with Boromir hot on your heels.

All through the journey the fair haired male continuously asked irrelevant questions, at times you felt like just flying off and leaving him stranded, this man was hopeless.

*Why me?* you cursed as he persistently rambled on about things you already knew.

It wasn't until you realised there was no breath of wind stirring, the day was still and unusually quiet and a chill was in the air, that you felt something wrong.

You gestured for your companion to be quiet as he stopped beside you.

"What? What is it?" asked Boromir confused barely audible

"Shhh," you hissed a wave of unease filled your senses.

The noise of a gush of wind sounded behind the duo, twisting round you quickly shoved Boromir to the side as you leapt in the opposite direction.

"A dragon," there was surprize in the Gondorian voice

For the second time today you mentally slapped yourself *How very observant*

The black as night dragon had four gigantic wings as it circled round to come back for another assault.

Withdrawing your daggers you readied yourself to take the creature down, surprisingly Boromir had joined you in the fray. He held his sword as if to be ready for anything.

You had to admit his courage was outstanding, just one of the traits that reminded you of why you admired him and why you had chosen to become his personal guardian.

The dragon swooped low emitting a fiery beam from a distance as it advanced closing the gap, you sliced through the heat with ease but unexpectedly the rush of wind knocked you backwards.

You saw the beasts underbelly fly past and the claws of the creature close in on you.

Boromir yelled a battle cry before plunging his sword deeply into the dragon's heart.

The demon shrilled with pain before crashing to the ground lying motionless.

Your breathed rapidly. *He's done this before* you thought slyly

"Haven't slain a dragon for a while," announced Boromir with a smirk, helping you to your feet.

Of course! Dragons had become extinct in middle-earth, so that was the reason he was so surprised when he first saw it.

Boromir started to madly scratch at the top of his back, he appeared to be in some sort of discomfort.

Taking hold of the mans shoulders you stopped him in his tracks from fidgeting, raising the back of his clothes you smiled.

Protruding from his shoulder blades were the beginnings of wings.

"Saving an angel rewards you straight away of your wings," you paused "It also earns you this."

Grabbing hold of the front of Boromir's tunic by two hands you reeled him towards you and pressed your lips onto his, a reaction he didn't expect yet didn't resist instead he returned the kiss.


End file.
